


Kiss me, kiss me

by tj_or_something



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Author does not do angst, Author is also Sleep-deprived, Big Steve, Fluff, Idk what thats called but there you go, M/M, Sleep-deprived Steve, Soft Bucky, Vampire Bucky, goofy steve, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tj_or_something/pseuds/tj_or_something
Summary: Basically, Steve is an art major that works at a coffee shop and Buck is a vampire.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Kiss me, kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings :3  
This is my first fanfic.  
Thank you to the wonderful @emdibuja for helping me to get started. She makes amazing art. Go check out her twitters.  
Also a huge thank you to humapuma for whipping this fic into shape and helping me through the process. She is the hero we need but don't deserve. 
> 
> Without further ado, here it is.  
  
  


Steve was royally fucked. He could barely keep his eyes open. Every time he got up too fast or ducked his head or  _ something _ the world would spin. He regarded the counter vacantly, trying to remember what he was supposed to be doing. In one hand, he had a spray bottle and, in the other, a paper towel.

The coffee shop was empty. It tended to be that way at three in the morning. As he took in his surroundings, he idly wondered why he had agreed to these godforsaken night shifts.

_ Oh yeah _ , he thought,  _ Art school. Bills. Food. Right. _

Seeing as he had no idea what he was supposed to be doing – and no idea what he was doing in the first place – he looked around for clues. 

“Oh, right,” he exclaimed. “I was going to clean the counter!” 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t that simple. Almost immediately after that, he was staring into space again. His sleep-deprived brain was struggling to focus on any task, especially since there weren’t any more to be done. He’d swept the floors, done the dishes, prepped the pastries for the morning, and even scrubbed the carafes. There was simply nothing to be done. He was nodding off when the bell above the door chimed.

_ Thank god,  _ he thought.

His head shot up and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Standing before him was his favourite customer, who just happened to be Bucky Barnes, a.k.a one gorgeous vampire. He was wearing that leather jacket of his that Steve  _ loved _ . Beneath it, his dark shirt was worn thin much like his dark jeans.

Seeing him in that jacket made him swoon. Just seeing him, in general, made Steve swoon. He looked, for all the world, as if he had walked right out of a wet dream. Steve was wearing a ratty old t-shirt tucked into the male-equivalent of mom jeans. Not to mention his dorky apron and equally dorky hat.

_ Why does the universe hate me? _ He lamented.

Plastering on what he could only hope was his most dazzling smile, he stepped up, “Hi, how can I –”

The vampire put a hand up, silencing him. “You know the drill, Rogers. Coffee as black as my soul.”

“Pft,” Steve snorted.

“What?”

“If I made your coffee according to the ‘Blackness of your soul’, I’d be making you the sweetest frappuccino you’ve ever heard of.”

“Steve, just let me be dramatic,” Bucky sighed.

“One black coffee coming up then. Sir.” Steve added cheekily.

“Sir?” Bucky bit his lip into a smile, “That’s new.”

Steve blushed and grabbed a paper cup from the side of the register. When he turned, he stared at the machine like a Sims character whose action had been cancelled.

He was yanked from his thoughts, or rather absence of thoughts, by Bucky’s voice. “You okay there, Rogers?”

Steve looked over his shoulder. The tips of his ears burned with embarrassment. He was so tired. He just wanted to sleep. 

_ If magic and vampires exist, _ his thought sulkily,  _ why are there no automatic coffee machines that can do all this for me? Why do I even have to be here? _

“What’s wrong, Stevie?” Bucky asked, his voice softer than before. 

Steve turned back to him, surprised at how concerned he sounded.  _ Damn _ , he thought,  _ he even looks concerned.  _ Bucky was leaning over the counter, eyebrows knitted together.

He rubbed his face. “I haven’t slept properly all week and I feel brain-dead. Can’t even remember how to make a cup of coffee,” he admitted. 

There was a clatter and Steve’s head snapped up just in time to see Bucky sliding over the counter. He cooly strode over and took the cup from Steve’s hand, then went to work on making his own coffee. Steve tried to move aside, though there wasn’t much room for both of them, being as big as they were, behind the counter. As a result, Steve was pressed closer to Bucky than he’d ever been before. He was still taller than him but up close, he could clearly see the sharp lines of his body; the dimple in his chin; the fullness of his lips; the grey-blue of his eyes...

It was enough to make his brain short circuit.

“Let’s see here,” Bucky muttered to himself as he looked the machine over. “This button for… something. This for making the  _ whir whir _ . Oh, this button to start the espresso.” Bucky grinned triumphantly as the appliance came to life. “That was easy.”

Steve stared because honestly, Bucky was adorable, “B-Bucky,” he tried, “you don’t need to do that.”

All at once, those beautiful eyes looked up him and a cold hand touched his shoulder. “Go sit.” His voice was soft and even a little affectionate. Steve couldn’t help but obey, though he was quite certain he was simply too exhausted to argue. Besides, how could he say no when Bucky was looking at him like that.

While sipping his drink, Bucky looked around the shop. Steve had certainly kept himself busy all night but Bucky could easily find things to do to help him. He sorted some cups and finished wiping the counter, then found more items below the counter. He stocked the straws and stir sticks, the napkins, and refilled the milk carafes.

From his seat on one of the couches, Steve called, “Okay, but you seriously don’t need to do that.”

“I’d rather not leave you to it in this condition, Stevie.”

At that moment, Steve realized that Bucky had been calling him Stevie. 

_ Stevie _ , he thought to himself, unable to control the grin on his face. His insides went all soft and squishy and he tucked his face in his arms, trying to hide his blush.

The bell rung again as three college students stepped in, looking as tired and haggard as Steve felt. Before he could even get up Bucky gave him a stern look. “Don’t even think about it, Rogers.” Steve didn’t dare leave his seat. “Hi,” he greeted them, “what can I get you?”

They glanced at one another, then looked at Steve. The first one stepped forward and said, “Can I get a venti filled with Americano?”

Bucky blinked. “Um, I guess I could get you that.”

Steve had remained somewhat alert since Bucky came in but now his eyelids grew heavy. As he was drifting, he vaguely heard Bucky telling the students their drink total and wondered how Bucky had known what to charge.

* * *

When Steve opened his eyes, Bucky was sweeping the floor. His hair hung in his face and he had taken off his jacket. The early morning light illuminated the shop, making him look… ethereal. It was as if he was just a dream that would fade in the daylight as soon as the world woke.

_ Wait a second _ …

“Bucky!” Steve cried out, jumping from his seat. “The sun!”

Bucky looked up and chuckled, “Morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

“What are you doing? The sun!” Steve flailed like a fish out of water, terror overtaking him.

“Yeah, what about it?” Bucky’s grin only seemed to get bigger as he watched Steve flap about.

“What do you mean? You’ll disintegrate! You’ll turn into ash!” By then, Bucky’s shoulders shook with laughter but Steve wasn’t fully awake yet. “Please don’t turn into ash. I’d be the one to sweep it up and I don’t think I could take that.”

Bucky threw his head back, cackling while Steve began to question if he really was dreaming. “Don’t worry,” Bucky finally answered. “You don’t have to sweep up anything.”

Steve looked like a confused puppy. “Oh.”

Bucky leaned on the broom and bared his forearm to Steve.  It was covered in black symbols that bled into his pale skin.

“What is that?” Steve asked, stepping closer to get a good look.

“It’s a rune,” Bucky explained, “It stops the sun from burning me.” 

Steve frowned. Fortunately, Steve’s brain had begun to wake up and he could string two thoughts together. “Then how come you only come in at night?”

Bucky’s smile turned soft. “Because that’s when your shifts are.”

Steve’s brows furrowed more. “What do you mean?”

Bucky shook his head and laughed softly to himself. “Go sit down, I’ll be right back.” He put the broom away in the closet and returned, flopping onto the couch next to Steve.

Steve frowned even more than before, looking around. “It’s morning.”

Bucky seemed very amused. “Yes, it is.”

“That means I slept until now.”

“Uh-huh.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Did you run the shop the whole night?”

Bucky dusted a spot off on his shoulder, grinning. “I did.” Steve stared at him blankly. 

“What?” Bucky asked.

“Bucky, you did  _ not _ need to do that!” Steve exclaimed, feeling his face flush.

Bucky gave him a lopsided smirk. “Don’t sweat it, Stevie.”

“But Bucky –” Steve began but stopped short.

“But Bucky whaaat?” he replied sing-song.

Steve sputtered, trying to find the words without much luck. He couldn’t figure out what he even  _ could  _ say to the vampire he’d been crushing on for months. He took Steve’s shift so he could get some sleep, then he cleaned the entire shop.  _ Normal people don’t do that. Is this a vampire thing _ ? Steve wondered.

“I – I don’t know what to say,” Steve finally breathed, eyes wide and trained on Bucky’s face.

Leaning closer, Bucky smiled slyly. There was less than a foot between them and when Bucky spoke, Steve could feel his breath on his skin. “You could say thank you,” Bucky suggested.

Steve flushed at his tone and looked away quickly. “I could also kiss you,” he muttered.

“Oh yeah?” Bucky drawled and Steve could  _ hear _ the grin in his voice.

The tips of Steve’s ears burned. His cheeks felt like they were on fire.  _ He was not supposed to hear that _ , Steve screamed in his head.  _ Oh dear, oh dear he was not supposed to hear that _ .

Seeming to recognize Steve’s uncertainty, Bucky leaned back. “Before you do that,” he went on, “you should know that I might have missed a few things.” Steve looked around, trying to see anything that was left undone. “I only did what I’ve seen you do sometimes.”

“That’s more than enough, Bucky. Really. Thank you,” Steve said, rubbing the nape of his neck.

Bucky hummed and checked the time on his phone. “I’ll walk you back to your place? You must still be a bit tired.”

“You really don’t have to, Buck.” Steve flushed.

He smiled and leaned in close again. “It’s fine. Let me tell you a secret, Stevie,” he murmured. “I’m really just sticking around for that kiss.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had to cut the scene here because there is absolutely no way to describe how badly Steve blushed. Anyhow, that's all folks. Let me know if you guys want more. It might happen. Who knows. Like, comment, subscribe whatever. Oh wait, this isn't Youtube. Oops.


End file.
